i fall in love with your mama
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: 3 years old natsume be friend with mimi, daughter of mikan sakura and tsubasa andou. he had fallen in love with mimi mother, and same to koko and yuu. full summary inside. oneshot! RXR please....


Nadia = Author : this is my third one shot story. I'm very hoping you that you would enjoy it and please drop me some reviews.

Full summary: mimi andou 3 years old, daughter of tsubasa andou and mikan sakura, are very talented and cute girl in the kindergarten. She has lots of friend especially boys, Natsume Hyuuga, kokoro yome, and yuu tobita. The first day of they school, the boys fall in love with mimi' s mother.

**I fall in love with your mama.**

"mimi, dear, you should wake up now, or else you'll be late." Mikan, the mother trying to wake her daughter up. Mimi sat down slowly and rubbing her eyes cutely. "papa will sent you to your new school okay?" tsubasa said. Their daughter just nod in agreement.

Mikan help mimi to get ready for her first day in kindergarten. After mikan done, she left her daughter to pack her belonging while she busy preparing their breakfast.

After 15 minutes, mimi go downstairs to meet up with her beloved parent. " breakfast ready!" mikan shout a bit to inform her husband and daughter that their meal is served. After their stomach is full, mikan wash the dishes before she go to work. Tsubasa help too before he sent mimi to her school.

After a while, they both done. Mimi get her small yet cute backpack and run to her father. " papa, I'm ready." She said. " okay, let's get going." Tsubasa said to her. He walk slowly to mikan and kiss her on the cheek. Same to mimi. " careful dear, and be a good girl there. Mama will pick you later." Mikan give mimi an advice and reminder. "hai, mama" mimi said to her cheerful mother.

 **on their way ******

"papa," mimi started while waiting for a reply from her father. " yes, dear?" tsubasa ask her. "betsuni." She smile cutely and widely. " are you sure, you don't want to ask papa something?" tsubasa looking confuse but still put his head concentrate on the road. "um" mimi simply reply and nod.

 **kindergarten ******

 **class strawberry******

"papa, just leave me here, okay?" mimi insist. "daijoubu ka? Maybe we should wait for your teacher to come in" tsubasa suggest. "hai" mimi happily reply. Then a teacher come in. "anna-kouhai?" tsubasa said in a bit shock. "tsubasa-senpai?" the teacher ask. " you're my daughter teacher?" tsubasa ask her. "well, sort of. How's mikan?" Anna ask back. " she just doing it fine. Well, I have to get going or I'm fired. Please take care of my daughter. JA" tsubasa said and headed to the exit door.

The class then begin with breaking ice which mean get to know each other. First one is Natsume Hyuuga, kana Nogi, mimi andou, kokoro yome, yuu tobita and the others. Anna give them some time to make friends with others. After Anna class are done, the children have break. Mikan come over to give mimi her lunch box that she forgotten.

"mama!" mimi shout at the canteen. Mimi run slowly to her mother and hug her. " you forgot to give me my box." mimi said while mikan just smile. Then mikan heard "mimi-chan!" someone shout her daughter name. she look around and saw….

"anna-chan?!" mikan half shout to mimi teacher. " mi-mikan-chan!" the teacher felt shock after seeing her old friend. Mikan bring along to Anna. " mama, you know my teacher?" mimi ask sweetly. " yes, dear, Anna sensei is mama old friend." Mikan explain to her dear daughter.

Mikan and anal hugging after a long time not seeing each other. " how's the other?" mikan ask. " well, I'm here with Nonoko-chan and hotaru… it's been a while I'm not seeing her. But I think , their daughter is here. Her name is kana Nogi." Anna explain. " they have daughter? Wow I think she married to ruka-pyon. Haha.." mikan laughing.

Then a limousine come. All student _oooh_ and _aaah_ about it. Mikan, mimi and Anna look to, wondering whose. The limousine door open widely reveal the millionaire husband and wife, they were none other than HOTARU IMAN and RUKA NOGI.

Mikan and Anna' s mouth drop. "hotaru-chan?!" they both shout in shock. Hotaru can hear that and a bit shock too. While ruka just smiling. " I can't believe it. Hotaru?" mikan said." Mikan, Anna, It's been a long time…" reply from her . (a/n : hotaru here is ooc). The three go hugging for a split second. Then they heard a familiar voice.

" no hug for me?" a young girl ask. They three turn around and saw Nonoko. " Nonoko!" mikan and hotaru shout, which make the kids look at them all. They four hug. (again) then they settle. Mimi sit at her mother eating her lunch while kana sit at hotaru lap.

 **With ruka ******

"wow, you kids are so kawaii" he said sweeping his hand to a boy named Natsume Hyuuga and his gang. " don't touch me!" Natsume said with cute yet angrily tone. " hey mister, your wife know mimi mommy?" a messy blond haired boy named koko ask ruka. "yes, of course, they've been friend since they were 4 in kindergarten. " ruka politely explain.

" what is her name?" another one boy with smart blond haired by the name yuu. " mikan sakura" ruka simply answer. "wow…." The three boys amazed. "say, do you kid want to go to kana party tomorrow night? Tomorrow was her birthday." Ruka give an offer. "is mimi invited?" Natsume ask.

"well yes, she is very important friend to kana." Ruka answer. "yay!" the two blond haired boy cheer. _That mean I can see mimi mommy again… YAY!!!!!!_ From the head of our favorite boys.

 **tomorrow night ******

All guest and kana friends already arrive axcept mimi and her family. After few minutes, the andou finally arrive. The most exciting about the arrival was the kids (a/n: you know who….)

After couple of hour, playing and enjoying the whole party, all the guest going back to their home but not to mimi and few of her friend because kana don't want her friends to go back home so early.

"mama, please let them stay for one more hour" beg kana to her mother. " but isn't tomorrow you going to your school?" hotaru said pitiful. " it's okay, kana dear, you can have few more minutes with mimi." Mikan try to comfort her. " but I want HOUR NOT MINUTE!" kana stomp her feet to the ground .

"but mimi daddy are going to work early tomorrow. Now go play while you still have time." Mikan give kana a warm smile. Kana still don't want her friends to go especially mimi.

It was time for mimi to leave. Mimi and kana are hugging like there is no tomorrow. " now kana dear, you still can see mimi at kindergarten. Mimi need some sleep and same to the others of your friends." ruka said.

_Mimi mother going to leave ??? oww man…. _Natsume,yuu and koko train of thoughts. _ I must tell her mother that I like her. _ Natsume sound confident. _ I must tell mimi mommy that she is my sleeping princess that I've been searching for million of years. _ A thought from koko mind._ I should tell her that love don't count ages. _Another thought from yuu.

Tsubasa carry the slleping mimi while mikan thanking hotaru and ruka for inviting her. When mikan almost close the door, the three boy running fast as they could like the world is going to an end. But Natsume lead the race. His heart so bumping hardly when he is inches to her. He tugging her gown.

"oh my" mikan surprise. She look down and saw a boy. She kneel down and ask " was something wrong? Or something on my gown?" she ask curiosly to the boy. "betsuni" Natsume said. " okay, goodbye dear." Mikan stand up and ready to go until Natsume tugging her gown, again.

"what's the matter?" mikan ask him again. " I love you." he said and finally confess to her. Mikan just smile.

Nadia: well, the answer is up to you. please review my story. Click the button below and review. It's not hard as you thought. JA!!!!


End file.
